Vesper Training
by IceSilver28077
Summary: Summary: This is set before the Vespers kidnap the Cahills that get kidnaped, but after the Clue hunt. So, it turns out that each branch has to teach a class, so it's pretty much their training and how people bond over the hard activities this school has in store for them. Amy and Ian! Not a lot of romance in the beginning but there is some later and it's really funny. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Vesper Training.

Summary: This is set before the Vespers kidnap the Cahills that get kidnaped, but after the Clue hunt. So, it turns out that each branch has to teach a class, so it's pretty much their training and how people bond over the hard activities this school has in store for them. Amy and Ian! Not a lot of romance in the beginning but there is some later and it's really funny. Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own The39 clues if I did Evan would be dead.

Chapter 1: The Madrigal Class

Amy P.O.V

So, we finished the clue hunt, FINALLY! But now we have to go through harsh training to be prepared for the Vespers.

Each branch has to teach a class. All weapons are confiscated, and they get the most experienced person from each branch. Uncle Fiske was overseeing everything, and he was also teaching the Madrigal class. Which teaches everything the other branches don't teach you.

So for the Tomas, Eisenhower Holt is teaching that class, I am so dreading that class. The Janus class is being taught by Jonah's mother. The Ekaterina class is being taught by Alistair Oh. And the Lucian class is going to be taught by none other than Isabel Kabra. Yes, we did get her out of jail to teach this class, but she has restrictions, and Fiske will be watching and he will intervene if things get to out of hand. She is not allowed to kill us.

They have gathered all of us in this Madrigal stronghold to do the training so that none of the other branches or Dan or I will know how to get out. Dan and I don't spend a lot of time here so…yeah.

The problem is that I have to keep Dan in line otherwise we'll never get everyone to make peace, because we can't defeat the Vespers when we don't even trust each other. It will be a lot of work, but I'm willing. I'm just worried about the Kabras, they may have changed but I don't think they will agree to be equals with everyone. That's the point of these classes is so that everyone will be equal in skills and knowledge, yes some people might be better at something's then others. But everyone will at least know how to do the things that everyone else can do.

The first class is the Madrigal class, of course, because we just have to start with the class that everyone will expect Dan and I to be experts at. Fabulous, I know. Oh, and Ned and Ted aren't here, they have their own special training because they have their problems. So they have special training.

So, Dan and I walked into the classroom. We saw everyone bickering and throwing things at each other.

"Do you still think this is a good idea?" Dan whispered nervously too me.

"Of course" I said. I did think it was a good idea, but I just wasn't sure it was going to work.

Before we could do or say anything, Uncle Fiske walked into the room.

"Now, now quiet everyone" he said calmly.

Nothing happened.

"Quiet now" he tried again.

Again nothing happened.

"QUIET!" he shouted.

Everyone quieted and sat down. Of course Dan and I sat together, Ian and Natalie were behind us and across from us were the three Holt kids. Behind them and across from Ian and Natalie were Sinead and Jonah, sitting at a desk of three with one desk between them.

"Alright everyone" he began.

"Welcome, to the Madrigal class, I am Fiske Cahill, but out on missions and anywhere outside of this facility you will call me the Man in Black" Fiske said.

"Any questions?" Fiske asked.

Dan's hand shot up.

Fiske sighed.

"No, I am not at all related to a secret government organization that chases down aliens" Fiske said sighing.

Dan's hand was still in the air.

"And no I do not know if it the Men in Black organization really exists or not" Fiske said giving Dan a look.

"Any more questions?" Fiske asked

Jonah's hand shot up.

"Not about why I'm called the Man in Black or about the Men in Black organization that chases down aliens" Fiske said.

Jonah's hand went down.

"Now let's get started" Fiske said.

"Today you will learn to use a grappling hook" he continued.

Dan and I shared a look. We had done this a few times before, so we should be okay, right?

Everyone else exchanged uneasy glances.

"So everyone" he said clicking a button and suddenly we were in a stimulation room.

"You will each get a chance to throw the grappling hook, get up on top of the building there and get back down, you will continue to try until you get it right" Fiske said.

"I will demonstrate" he said "First you strap into the harness, I will do that for you so we don't waste time getting it wrong, then you throw the grappling hook with not too much force, but now too little" he instructed. He did so and it caught on the edge of the building on the first try.

"Then, you tug on it a few times to make sure it will hold your weight" he said, he tugged on it a few times it stayed secure.

"Then, these are the advanced one's mind you, with all the new technology and all of that, you press the red button gently, press it too hard and you will go flying over the top of the building and into the ground on the other side, press it too lightly and you won't' go anywhere" he instructed.

He pressed the red button and he was taken up to the ledge and then back down again.

"Alright, now let's see, who wants to go first?" he asked smiling slightly at us.

You could hear a pen drop, it was that silent.

"Amy, why don't you give us another demonstration" he said smiling at me.

Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Okay" I said quietly and shyly stepped up next to Fiske. He smiled encouragingly at me, and I managed a nervous smile as he strapped me into the harness. I grabbed the grappling hook, took a deep breath and when I opened my eyes everything else was fuzzed out slightly. I bit my lip nervously, _come on Amy, you can do this, you've done this before, you can do it. Someone in my head said _

_Dan? I thought _

_What? He thought back _

_Thanks _I thought to him_. _

_Yeah you're welcome. _

Then I threw the hook and it caught, I smiled and out of the corner of my eye I saw Dan smiling too. I tugged on the rope, waiting for it to fall, but it didn't. I pressed the red button gently and it started going to the top of the building, I closed my eyes, _I hate heights! I mentally freaked out; _I had the harness rope that was attached to the grappling hook in a death grip as I reached the top of the building. Then, as I started to descend, Dan started clapping loudly and cheering, I blushed, but laughed knowing that was Dan's way of showing support.

"WOOOOOO! YEAH AMY! WOO! THAT'S MY SISTER! WHOOO" Dan cheered at the top of his lungs.

I turned bright red. Everyone else was just clapping politely, and then there's Dan hollering at the top of his lungs. When Fiske got me out of the harness I sprinted down the steps and sat back down next Dan.

"You are so embarrassing" I hissed, secretly, I was grateful and I think he knew that.

"So, who wants to go next?" Fiske asked.

Dan's hand shot up, waving around like a little kid.

"Dan, come one up" Fiske said smiling at him.

"YES!" he said doing a boo-yah, like he'd just won a million dollars.

Fiske strapped him into the harness and he threw the hook and it caught, he tugged and it stayed, he pressed the red button and went up to the top and then back down. I was clapping loudly, and I even surprised myself by cheering. Dan looked happily surprised, but was beaming none the less.

"Alright, someone else" Fiske said. He looked over each and every one of the people that hadn't gone yet.

"Hamilton" Fiske said, gesturing for him to come up.

Hamilton came up, and Fiske had to readjust majorly because of all Hamilton's muscle. When he was set to go, Hamilton threw it, and it soared over the top of the building taking him with it.

"I knew something like this would happen" Fiske said and just as Hamilton was about to hit the ground, a giant metallic hand came out of the wall and grabbed him and put him down next to Fiske.

"Gently, Hamilton" Fiske said

"Like your holding a kitten" Fiske said trying vainly to get the concept of gentle across to the Holt.

Hamilton nodded, then he chucked the hook it caught, and then he tugged and it stayed. But then he pressed the red button too hard and he went flying up and landed with a splat! On top of the building. I winced. _Poor Hamilton _I thought. He came back down the same way, and when I looked to Uncle Fiske he had one hand over his eyes in a facepalm.

"You'll get it next time" Fiske said

"But right now, we'll come back to the people who don't do well, right now we need to make sure everyone has a chance to at least try" Fiske explained to us.

"Alright, um, let's see, Natalie, why don't you come up and try" he said.

Natalie huffed and put her Vogue magazine back in her Coach purse and walked up in her designer clothes and six inch heels.

"Here" she said holding her bag out to him.

He just blinked at her.

"I can't use a grappling hook and risk ruining my purse, this is a designer bag" she stated snootily.

Fiske sighed, grumbled something and then took Natalie's bag and set it down on the ground next to him.

"Don' put it on the ground!" Natalie cried.

"Focus, Natalie" Fiske said giving her a look.

She huffed again.

Fiske moved to put the harness on her.

"Don't touch me!" she said stepping away from him.

I saw Fiske give an exasperated sigh.

"Well would you like to do it yourself?" he asked, I could tell Natalie was getting on his nerves.

"Fine" She said angrily.

He tried his best not to wrinkle her clothes, so as to not upset her even more.

"I marvel at how much patience he has" Dan whispered to me.

"Me too, and that's just because you're so impatient" I whispered back making sure to emphasize the 'im' part.

Natalie now had the grappling hook in her grasp. She looked at it in disgust.

"This is so dirty" she said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I know, just throw it and it will be out of your hands before you know it" Fiske said clearly trying not to hit her.

Natalie threw it daintily and it landed a good foot short. We all laughed quietly.

"That is the most pathetic toss I have ever seen!" Fiske said clearly having lost his temper

"Try again" Fiske said pulling it back and handing it back to her.

She threw it again and this time it caught. She pulled on it and it held, she pressed the red button, nothing happen.

"Well, go on press it" Fiske said.

"I did" she said.

"Then you're not pressing it hard enough" Fiske said, gesturing for her to try again.

She did and this time it was just right, she got up there and the wobbled on all of the uneven ground up on the building, she fell off. She was screaming, and still screaming when the metallic hand caught her.

"NATALIE!" Fiske shouted.

She stopped screaming realizing she wasn't going to die. She was set back down.

"Oh, now my clothes are wrinkled, UGH!" she complained and then stormed over to where Ian was sitting trying to stifle a grin.

"Madison" Fiske said.

Madison stepped up and did the exact same thing that Hamilton did.

"Alright, was I not clear when I said that you cannot throw it too hard or too light, same with the button?" Fiske asked clearly getting frustrated.

"No you were clear" Dan said. The only one who answered, everybody else just shook their heads 'yes you were clear'.

"Holts, you need to be gentle, Natalie, you can't be afraid of the grappling hook it won't kill you" Fiske said.

"Alright, Madison, try again" Fiske said.

She did and she succeeded until it came time to press the button.

"What happened to gentle?" Fiske asked sighing.

"I did press it gently" Madison croaked from the ground on top of the building.

"Well, obviously not gentle enough" Fiske said.

Madison came back down rather ungracefully.

"Alright, Ian" Fiske said.

Ian walked up an impassive look on his face.

Fiske was able to strap him in without any complaints from him.

"Alright, throw whenever you're ready" Fiske said.

Ian stood there for a few seconds before throwing it. It caught, but then when he tugged it came back down. Ian jumped back.

"Good try, nice reflexes, and this is why we don't just jump, he could have died" Fiske said giving us a look.

"You were really close, try again" Fiske said encouragingly.

Ian nodded solemnly and threw it again, and this time when it caught it didn't fall when he went to tug it. He relaxed just the slightest bit.

He pressed the button up he went, and down he came.

"Good job" Fiske said.

"Jonah" Fiske called.

The same thing happened to Jonah.

"Sinead" Fiske called.

Sinead came up and Fiske strapped her in.

"Go whenever you're ready" Fiske said.

Sinead stood there, probably calculating the distance. My suspicions were proved correct when the hook caught on the first try and didn't fall when she tugged on it. She went up and then came back down.

"Well done" Fiske said giving her an approving look.

"Reagan" Fiske called.

Reagan came up did the same thing as Hamilton and Madison. Fiske gave a frustrated sigh.

"You three really need to learn that being gentle is important sometimes" Fiske lectured.

"And I believe that our time is up, I hope you all learned something and I hope you continue to practice this skill because it is very important" Fiske said. Then he turned and left, clicking a button as he left.

We were back in the classroom.

"Your next class will be the Lucian class, have fun" Fiske said and with that he left us.

We were all scared into silence; we all knew that the Lucian teacher would be Isabel Kabra. We all sat down and looked at each other, and for once fear was clear in everyone's eyes.

Then Isabel Kabra swept through the door.

"Hello pets, ready to have some fun?" She said an evil glint in her eyes. Dan and I mentally screamed, I reached over and gripped his hand tightly.

_I'm too young to die I thought_

_Oh, you're too young to die, what about me? Dan thought. _

_No matter what were in this together right? I thought/asked_

_In this together no matter what Dan repeated. _


	2. Chapter 2 The Lucian class

Chapter 2: The Lucian class

Amy P.O.V

I gulped visibly and the whole class had a terrified look in their eyes. Everyone was paralyzed with fear. It looked there was an actual fire in her eyes; I had a feeling that she wanted revenge.

I could feel Dan's hand shaking in mine.

"Alright pets, were going to have some great fun with a really useful tool, poison nails" She said smiling evilly at us.

"Isabel" Fiske called.

"Oh fine, don't worry these ones will just put you to sleep, I hope" she said not a single flash of concern in her eyes.

"Look the only reason I'm here is to get away from jail for a few days, not because I care because I don't' I'm only doing this to make sure your all absolutely miserable, so welcome to hell" She said smiling at us.

"Don't try to get out of this class because nobody knows they are a Lucian target until the poison is already seeping through their veins." She said a cruel look on her face.

"So don't even think about trying, Lucians are all about stealth and I am the best so…I wouldn't try it, especially since I have the real poison nails with me as well, sorry if I get them mixed up" She said.

"Alright, when you use poison nails, your prey should not even know your there, okay" Isabel said.

"I will demonstrate, mine are longer and sharpers since I'm more experienced" She said smirking at us.

"Jonah" she said pointing at him. A killer gleam in her eyes. "You will be my prey" she said giggling slightly at the end.

"Oh this will be so much fun" she said. Dan and I exchanged frightened looks.

We were in the stimulation room.

"When did you-"I started, but she cut me off.

"During my speech, and that's how sneaky Lucians are" She said smirking at me. I gulped and literally started shaking. She was staring at me; it was like she was trying to bore a hole through my skull. Everyone was watching us.

"You" she said a dark look crossed her face making her look really dangerous. She looked like she was ready to kill me. The killer look wasn't just a gleam anymore.

"Isabel" Jonah said.

Her head snapped.

"I'm your prey yo" he said his rapper talk covering up the nervousness in his voice.

"Oh that's right" she said smiling at him.

"How could I forget?" She said.

Then she was gone. Seemingly disappeared. I shivered and looked around nervously expecting her to jump out of nowhere. I shot Jonah a grateful look and mouthed 'thank you'.

He just nodded at me and mouthed 'you're welcome'. I practically collapsed onto Dan. He stumbled trying to catch me.

Jonah started walk, his hands in his pockets, casually walking. His eyes darting around nervously, trying to spot where she was hiding. I spotted her outline, lurking in the shadows of the path, muscles tensed ready to pounce. I saw her lick her lips in anticipation and shuddered.

Then out of the blue she lunged at him, slamming her nails into his skin. The nails broke the skin immediately, sinking the 'poison' into the side of his neck. He crumpled to the ground, supposed to be asleep.

"I hope these are the right ones" she said with fake concern. Then she moved right along not even bothering to check if he had a pulse.

"Now we will pick partners, one of you will be the attacker and the other will be the victim, and then we'll switch, you'll all continue to do it until you get it right" Isabel instructed.

"Oh, let's see, girl who looks like the wrong end of a dog" she said pointing at me. I sighed.

"Amy" I said.

"Whatever" she said dismissively.

"You will be with that thing over there" she said pointing to Sinead.

Sinead came over to us.

"Sinead" Sinead said.

"Whatever" she said just as dismissively as before.

"So, naturally you both want to be the attacker of course, right?" Isabel asked looking at us for confirmation.

"I'm good with whatever" I said quietly.

"I don't really care that much" Sinead said.

"Oh good lord" She said "Shut up!" she snapping at us.

"Since you are so spineless you will be the attacker" she said pointing at me.

"And you will be victim" she said pointing at Sinead.

"Go sit over there until I can supervise and make sure you're doing it right" Isabel instructed.

We did as we were told to scare to say otherwise.

"You, buff cow" She said pointing at Hamilton.

"Hamilton" he said grimacing.

"Whatever, you will be with Natalie" She said smiling evilly.

Natalie came over shakily.

"So, since you Natalie already know how to do it, Hamilton will be the attacker first" Isabel said.

Natalie just nodded and Hamilton just grabbed her hand and towed her away from Isabel. As she stared them down as they backed away. She let out a cold laugh, Hamilton tried to be strong but even he was quivering in the eyes of Isabel Kabra.

"Ian" she said.

Ian came up to her confidently, defiance in his eyes.

"Oh, confident now are we?" She said looking surprised, and then narrowing her eyes at him, giving him the snake eyes of death. He just glared right back at her.

Ian P.O.V

This was the sickest thing I had ever seen: poor Amy looked as white as a ghost. Natalie looked about the same pale, shaking, it was so sad. I felt really bad for both of them, Hamilton was shaking as well and that's saying something. Jumping off a mountain doesn't scare him.

"Ian" I heard Isabel call.

I stood tall and walked over confidently.

"Oh, confident now are we?" she looked surprised when she said this. But then she just narrowed her eyes and gave me the snake eyes. I was going to show her that I wasn't scared anymore. So I just glared right back at her.

Amy P.O.V.

_Wow he's got guts_ I told Dan with my eyes.

_Way to go Cobra _Dan's eyes said back.

_Yeah_ my eyes said too him trailing off.

_Oh no, do not fall for him again because he's being all macho right now, that is so_ _stupid_ Dan's eyes said angrily.

_I am not_ my eyes said. I was blushing at what Dan's eyes had said too me.

They were still having their show down, when Dan coughed.

Isabel snapped her snake eyes to him. I could see Ian relax visibly; I gave him a small smile when he looked my way. He smiled back at me and I could tell he was really grateful.

"Partners remember" Dan said inspired by Ian's stand up.

Ian smiled at Dan and Dan for once smiled back.

I looked around the room and felt something changing. For once we had a common enemy.

"You will be with weird purple girl with blonde hair" she hissed obviously angered by the fact that people were standing up to her.

Madison came up.

"It's Madison" she said

"Purple girl will be the attacker because she doesn't know how to do it and you do" she said through clenched teeth.

Ian just nodded coldly at her and turned on his heels pulling Madison with him to sit down and wait.

"Daniel" she said.

"Okay look its Dan not Daniel" Dan said shooting her a dirty look. My heart swelled as I saw Dan being so brave.

"Whatever" she said

"You're with other purple girl" she said.

Reagan came over.

"It's Reagan"

"Other purple girl you'll be the attacker, Daniel your prey." She said.

"Alright attackers come up to me." Isabel commanded.

I shakily stepped forward trying to be brave. All three Holt kids were standing next to me. She gave us all the 'poison' nails.

"Somebody's prey start walking" Isabel called.

We all huddled in the bushes and it turns out that Sinead just had to walk first. I gulped and tensed my muscles. When I thought it was right I sprung from the bushes, sinking the nails into her neck gently.

"NO, no no" Isabel said waving her hands.

"You have to pounce on them otherwise they'll throw you off, you have to really sink the nails in there, and you have to get at least four otherwise it doesn't work, there isn't enough in less to put someone sleep or kill someone" Isabel really critiquing me. She's been doing this for years I have just started, how is this fair?

"Try again" She said waving me back to the bushes.

"Pretend it's someone you hate" Isabel called.  
"That might help with the force issue" Isabel explained.

I thought of someone, _Isabel, killed my parents I thought._ Anger tore through me, my veins felt like they were on fire and my eyes were blazing. My muscles were tense with anticipation. I saw Sinead and my fire dimmed a lot. But then I remembered she was supposed to be Isabel.

I readied myself to spring. As she passed me, I pounced on her tackling her to the ground and pinning her in place as I sunk my nails into the side of her neck. She fell limp underneath me. I was shocked at what I done, I scrambled off her,

"That was really good" she let out a laugh after saying that.

"I honestly didn't think you had it in you, but you really got to work on that power, you should be able to knock them off their feet without having to tackle them, that will attract attention, but otherwise you got it right, good job" Isabel said her eyes gleaming.

"Next prey" Isabel called.

Dan started walking casually as I dragged Sinead off the path and to the side. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone. I turned around to apologize when I saw Ian, the minute I saw him my throat closed up and I felt like I couldn't breathe let alone speak. He just smiled at me.

"S-s-sorry" I stuttered/whispered, _waits a minute I never stutter anymore, what the heck? I thought._

"It's alright, love" he said smiling at me "Do you want some help?" he asked.

I stared at him a little shocked, and then I recovered.

"Um, sure…yeah" I said, mentally facepalming at what I had just said, _um, sure…yeah what is that!_

He chuckled and picked up her head, and I picked up her feet and we silently carried her completely away from the path.

"Thanks" I said smiling at him.

"You're welcome." He said.

I turned back to look at the path and I looked just in time to see Dan being charged by Reagan. I stifled as scream. Dan sidestepped at the last minute and Isabel looked really mad.

"NO!" she screamed.

"You need to be sneaky, do not charge your enemy and do not have your nails out, keep them in and then pull them out when you get close" Isabel lectured.

"Try again" she hissed.

Reagan went back and this time she jumped Dan and slammed the nails into his skin. Ian watched my expression with anxious eyes; he caught me before I could do something rash. I struggled in his grasp.

"Relax, love he's just asleep, remember" Ian whispered to me.

I calmed down.

"Thanks and don't call me that" I said blushing.

He smirked at me.

"Anytime" he said smiling at me.

We walked back to the edge of the path.

"Someone else's prey" Isabel called.

"I better be going before she drags Natalie or I onto the path" Ian said smiling at me.

I smiled at him, laughing slightly.

"Ian" I said.

He turned to me surprised.

"Yes, love?" He asked.

I didn't really know what to say so I just gave him a hug, because that's so normal. He seemed shocked, but pleasantly so. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back.

"Thanks" I said quietly.

"You're welcome, love" he said into my hair.

We pulled apart when we heard Isabel call

"Ian get moving!" Isabel shouted.

"Coming!" He hollered.

He smiled apologetically at me before jogging onto the path and starting to walk. I didn't think I could watch one more person get stabbed with those nails.

He walked coolly and suavely down the path like only Ian can. Until Madison came running out charging him. Ian easily walked around her and continued walking down the path, I giggled at how calm he was.

"STOP!" Isabel shouted.

"Girl, you have the same problems as your sister, so fix them!" Isabel snapped.

"Ian, go back to the beginning of the path" Isabel said sighing.

Ian shrugged and walked back to the beginning of the path winking at me as he passed.

I rolled my eyes at him, and he smirked at me.

He walked back up the path. I forced myself to watch.

I saw Madison in the bushes ready to pounce, then she tackled him like her sister and sunk the nails into his neck and he was out. I winced, gosh that must hurt.

"Good job" Isabel said.

"Natalie, get moving" Isabel called.

Natalie started walking down the path just as Madison was dragging Ian off to the side. Natalie was walking down the path like it was a runway. _Of course _I thought _how else would she walk. _

Then Hamilton came charging down the road Natalie grabbed Hamilton's arm when he was close enough and made him stick himself so he fell asleep.

"NO" Isabel screamed.

She walked over with a bucket of water and threw it on him to wake him up.

"Wha-What happened?" he asked really confused.

"Do not charge your enemies with you nails out" Isabel said really slowly as if he were a little kid.

"Try again" she hissed at him.

He scrambled back and into the bushes. He waited until Natalie came by and tackled her. Sinking the nails into her skin.

"Alright, time to change" She said cheerfully.

"Prey become attackers, attackers become prey" She said.

"Wake up your partners, let's go" She said clapping her hands for emphasize.

I gently shook Sinead and she awoke.

"Time to switch" I said. She nodded.

I saw Madison waking Ian, I saw him blinking his eyes groggily. Glaring playfully at Madison.

"Amy" Sinead snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"I'm going up, Isabel said that we can't go in the same order as our partners, so no going first" Sinead said.

"Okay, thanks" I said.

"No problem, see you later" she said and with that she left and went into the bushes.

I saw Ian coming my way.

"Hey" I said.

"Hello, love, I just came to tell you that the nails leave a mark and that Dan is absolutely fine, just a little sleepy" Ian said.

I sighed with relief. "Thanks Ian" I told him.

He just smiled.

"Don't worry I'm the same with Natalie" he said smirking at me.

"I have to go, see you round" He said smiling and then he walked suavely over to Isabel.

I saw Dan walking up to Isabel along with Ian and Natalie as well as Jonah and Sinead. I saw Madison, Reagan and Hamilton heading my way. I smiled at them.

"We figured prey should stick together, right?" Reagan said attempting a smile.

I smiled weakly at her and siblings.

"Someone start walking" Isabel shouted.

Madison gulped and said "I'll go first".

"It's okay" I said squeezing her hand. She smiled gratefully at me and then walked over to the path and started to walk.

She continued to walk for a little while, and she was starting to relax. When suddenly, Ian was next to her, I jumped at his sudden appearance as he had appeared out of nowhere, he swiftly slammed his nails into her skin, the 'poison' sinking in quickly. Madison collapsed onto the ground.

"Good Ian, I see you aren't a total disappointment to the Lucian branch" Isabel said stiffly.

_Ouch!_ I thought.

_I can't believe her, he just did as well as she did and she's putting him down! How dare she! I thought angrily, I also told Dan this with my eyes._

_I know right? Dan's eyes said angrily._

_God that makes my blood boil my eyes said_

_Watch it sis, it's not like you can just tackle her, the only ones who might stand a chance would be Ian and Natalie, so I can't believe I'm saying this, it's so ironic but, sit tight and don't do anything stupid Dan's eye said_

_That's what I tell you my eyes argued_

_I know, that's why I said it was ironic his eyes said to me. _

"NEXT!" Isabel shouted.

Ian picked up Madison and carried her over to her family members.

"Thanks Ian" Reagan said

"Yeah….Thanks" Hamilton was giving him a weird look.

"I'm trying to make up for what I've done, no tricks, really" Ian said looking at them.

"Oh okay, that's good" Hamilton said clapping him on the back making him choke at the force.

"Good job" Hamilton said cheerfully. Then they turned their attention to Madison. Ian turned to me and smiled.

I smiled back.

"NOW!" she hollered.

"Bye" I whispered, I hated how quiet and scared I sounded.

"Hey, it'll be fine" he said wrapping me in a hug.

"Sinead isn't nasty like me" he said softly.

"I'd rather have you do it" I said quietly because in truth I rather would have him do it. Knowing I would be out quickly, and that he wouldn't mess up and we'd have to do it again, walking anxiously down that path again and again. I shuddered.

"You would be the first, but thank you" Ian said kissing the top of my head lightly. I shivered, but not with fear, this time it was happiness.

He smiled softly.

"Don't worry, won't let her get to you" Ian said quietly.

We hugged until we heard a chorus of "Awwww's" from the Holt kids. I blushed and buried my face in Ian's chest. He chuckled.

I glared at him and he just smiled at me.

"COME ON WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!" Isabel shouted.

"Make sure Dan doesn't get hurt" I whispered.

He nodded at me.

Then I turned and started down the path. I walked and walked nerves making me walk faster than normal. Then suddenly I was attacked and I felt something sink into the side of my neck, and then everything went black.

Ian P.O.V

Watching Amy get attacked and not being able to do anything was about the worst kind of torture you could put me through. I really liked her, probably even loved her, and watching my mother do this to all my friends, well sort of friends and especially Amy was heart-breaking. Sinead started dragging her to the side. I refrained from running to her side that would look weird. Hamilton started walking down the path. I watched and could barely make out Natalie's outline, _my she has gotten better I thought_ as she stalked the Holt and mirrored his movements perfectly so as to not be seen by anyone who wasn't experienced enough to be able to see her. Hamilton definitely wouldn't see her. Natalie followed him until he was practically completely relaxed and then seemed to have appeared next to him. She seemed to have come from nowhere. She quickly slammed her manicured nails into his neck and the 'poison' sunk in. He collapsed onto the dirt path. Natalie struggled to hold the big brute. I came to help her before Isabel got impatient.

"Thank you Ian" she said smiling weakly at me.

"My pleasure" I said my voice slightly strangled from having to hold most of Hamilton's weight. Together we hauled the Holt over to the sidelines and practically collapsed ourselves. Reagan came running over, mouthing her thanks to us. We just nodded.

"Come one Natalie, let's watch and see how Daniel does" I suggested, I really just wanted to keep an eyes on him for Amy. Natalie could always tell when I was lying, but never when I just wasn't telling the whole truth. She shrugged.

"Why not?" She said and together we sat close by the edge of the road as Reagan walked down the road.

The minute we sat down I almost immediately saw Daniel, I mean Dan. Of course, that was only because I was really experienced, he was hiding very well, most people wouldn't be able to see him, although some might. He followed Reagan, and then he jumped out, unfortunately Reagan was looking that way so she made him poke himself and he fell to the ground snoring.

Natalie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Well, that's attractive" She said.

I chuckled at that.

Isabel was in a rage.

"NO!" she stormed over to Dan, I tensed. Then she kicked him in the side lightly.

"Hmm…What?" He mumbled.

"GET UP!" she screamed.

He scrambled to his feet.

"Make sure your prey isn't looking your way when you jump on them, otherwise it probably would have worked" Isabel lectured. Obviously enraged by such a stupid mistake.

"Try again".

Dan sprinted back into the bushes. And Reagan goes back to the beginning of the path.

Reagan walks down the path again and this time when she's not looking Dan leaps out and sinks the nails into her skin. Reagan collapses to the ground, asleep.

"Alright wake your partners up" Isabel snapped. I hurried over to Madison and shook her awake. I saw Sinead waking Amy up, I saw her blink a couple times. He remembered how confused he was when he woke up.

Madison shoved me, I toppled to the ground.

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"You were zoning out" Madison said.

"Oh, sorry" I said.

"I really don't care if you're all alright or it your all awake, thankfully my time is done with you stupid, incompetent rug rats so, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Make sure to practice, it's really a nice way to get revenge" She said the evil gleam back in her eyes. She waved to us and then walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Then we were back in the classroom again. We all huddled together in a group hug, everyone needing support.

_Maybe, just maybe, this whole peace thing might work _I thought to myself. Glancing around the circle my eyes met Amy's and I saw how scared she was, and I smiled at her, hoping it would help at least a little.

We all broke apart when Alistair Oh walked in and saw all of our frightened expressions.

"I'm guessing that Isabel was just in here" it was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes well, we will not be doing anything too dangerous today, something reasonably simple, to calm your nerves" Alistair seemed to be thinking aloud for that last part.

"Well, I hope your all quite alright" Alistair muttered.


	3. Chapter 3 The Ekaterina class

**Hey everybody! I just want to say thank you to all of you who have decided to read this story and have read up until here. So thanks a bunch, I really appreciate the support and criticism. There isn't much romance in this chapter, so if that's what you're looking for then I suggest you reread the second chapter a few times until I put up more. Sad I know, but it is coming, slowly. This one is going to be pretty short so sorry**

Chapter 3: The Ekaterina class

Amy P.O.V

_Oh thank god! Somebody normal! Or at least somewhat sane _I thought to myself when Alistair Oh had finished talking.

"Alright everyone, we shall begin with building spy pennies" Alistair announced, everyone just stared at him blankly, except Sinead of course.

"Why are you all staring at me like I'm crazy? Don't you all know about spy pennies?" Alistair asked us.

Again silence.

"Well now you not only will know that they exist, but also how to make them" Alistair said.

"Since none of you have even the slightest bit of knowledge about spy pennies with the exception of Sinead, I will be putting you in partners so that maybe two minds can figure it out better than just one" Alistair said.  
"Any questions?" He asked.

Sinead's hand shot up.

"Yes, Sinead" he called, pointing at her like a real teacher.

"Do I have to work with a partner?" She asked.

"Yes, you do" Alistair said.

She nodded, satisfied.

"Any more questions?" He asked.

There was silence.

"Good" he said.

"Amy" he began.

"You will be with Jonah" he assigned.

I quickly got up and sat back down next to Jonah, smiling at him, he smiled back at me.

"Hamilton you will be with Madison" Alistair said. They got up and did a chest bump and punched each other in the arm. _Holts will be Holts _I thought silently to myself.

"Dan, you will be with Sinead" Alistair said a slight smile on his face.

Dan got up and sat next to Sinead and attempted to make conversation, until she silenced him with a look.

"Ian, you will be Reagan" Alistair said.

Reagan got up and sat down next to Ian and for some reason there was weird boiling feeling inside my stomach. It felt like I was going to be sick. _That's odd _I thought.

Ian smiled at Reagan and Regan sat down looking wary.

"And Natalie, you'll be with me" Alistair said motioning for her to come sit next to him.

She sighed, got up and sat down next to him.

I only got snippets of their conversation.

"No, no, Natalie, this goes here and this piece goes here see?" I heard Alistair said.

"Wait, why? That doesn't look like it would fit there" Natalie complained.

I stifled a laugh. Then turned back to the pieces in front of me. Jonah and I started to build.

When we had finished something about it just didn't seem right.

"Jonah, are you sure this is right?" I asked him nervously.

"Of course, yo, why wouldn't it be it looks just like a penny" Jonah said leaning back confidently.

Across from us I caught snippets of Ian and Reagan's conversation.

"No, Reagan we need to keep the pieces intact, you have to handle them really gently otherwise they will break and we can't build it right, okay?" Ian said gently.

"I was handling it gently" Reagan complained.

"Well try to be even gentler" Ian said.

"Times up!" Alistair called to us.

"I will come around and see what you made" Alistair said.

He went to Ian and Reagan first.

He picked up the penny they had made, activated it and then the penny sent a laser beam into the wall ahead.

"A laser penny, very nice, but not a spy penny" Alistair said.

Then he came over to us, my palms started sweating nervously.

Alistair picked up the penny and then activated it. It started to glow. Alistair smiled.

"A glow in the dark and glow in the light penny, not exactly what I had expected, and a very nice one at that, but not a spy penny" Alistair said.

Then he walked over to Sinead and Dan. He picked it up and activated it and it started recording and the eye of the person on the penny started glow indicating that it was looking around.

"Very nice spy penny, not that I'm surprised, I trust you taught Dan how to make this Sinead?" Alistair said.

"I talked while I was making it" Sinead said confidently. Dan on the other hand didn't look so sure.

Then he walked over to Hamilton and Madison. In front of them was a lump of smashed up metal.

"And what is that?" Alistair asked.

"Well, um, whenever we tried to pick them up they just scrunched up" Hamilton explained nervously.

Alistair raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well, then I suggest you work on being gentler with your pieces" Alistair said smiling slightly.

"I believe that's all the time for today, you all need to practice this because spy pennies are invaluable, they come in handy so often" Alistair said.

"Good luck to you all" Alistair said giving us one last smile before leaving.

Then we heard, BOOM! The classroom shook and then another BOOM! And the classroom shook again. The door was broken down by none other than Eisenhower Holt.

"ALL RIGHT YOU WIMPS, IT'S TIME TO GET YOU INTO SHAPE, THE HOLT WAY!" he shouted, his voice echoing around the room.

"ARE YOU READY!" he shouted.

"YES SIR!" the Holt kids shouted back.

The rest of us just looked at one another, and I silently crossed my fingers underneath the table.

_Dear god please lets us all get out of here alive _I thought desperately. I glanced at Dan who was turning white. I glanced at Sinead who was just as white; I looked at Jonah who gulped nervously. I looked to Ian whose eyes were wide in fear. And for once he didn't look so confident, I around for Natalie, but couldn't find her. Then I looked down to the ground and saw that she had feinted of fright.

"THAT WAS WIMPY!" he shouted.

"I SAID ARE YOU READY!" he screamed at us, turning a little red in the face.

We all scrambled to yell back.

"YES SIR!" some people saluted. Some people stood up, and others just sat there paralyzed. I was one of the people who just sat there paralyzed.


	4. Chapter 4 The Tomas Class

**Hi! I was really cruel to them in this chapter so beware! I have stolen some things from Mulan I'll Make a Man out of You, some of the lines might be in here so, I don't own Mulan, and I just thought some of those lines fit so, yeah. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Amian! **

Chapter 4: The Tomas class

Amy P.O.V

"BETTER BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" he screamed. And we all trembled.

"WELCOME TO THE TOMAS CLASS! YOU'RE PERSONAL BOOT CAMP!" he shouted.

"STAND UP STRAIGHT, STAND TALL AND PROUD!" he ordered. We all obeyed stumbling and tripping to get out of our seats fast enough for the Holt.

"FASTER!" he shouted.

"TODAY WE WILL BE DOING A SERIES OF ACTIVITIES SENSE YOU ARE THE SADDEST BUNCH OF WEAKLING I HAVE EVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE TO TEACH!" He screamed.

"YOU WILL ALL LEARN TO BE REAL MEN" he shouted.

"What about us girls?" Sinead squeaked.

"OH THE LITTLE EKAT YOU WILL BE MANLY TOO!" he boomed.

She looked taken aback, but nodded all the same.

We all stood stiffly and at attention.

"WE WILL START WITH THROWING PEOPLE!" he began.

Our mouths dropped open, and the Holt kids had grins on their faces.

"YOU WILL BE PAIRED WITH A PARNTER THE BOY WILL THROW THE GIRL TO THAT LEDGE AND THEN THE GIRL WILL THROW THE BOY TO THE LEDGE IS THAT CLEAR! He hollered. We were in yet another stimulation room, but this time there was a ledge and we were in the middle of nowhere.

"YES SIR!" we screamed. My voice was going hoarse.

"AMY!" he called.

"Yes sir?" I squeaked.

"WHAT WAS THAT? TRY AGAIN, AMY!" he hollered

"YES SIR" I shouted wincing.

"BETTER! YOU WILL BE WITH DAN" he said.

I sprinted over to where Dan was; I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. A pained look crossed his face.

"IAN!" he hollered.

"YES SIR" he shouted, I saw him wince at the loudness.

"YOU WILL BE WITH NATALIE!" he shouted.

Ian walked swiftly over to Natalie, who had woken up due to all the shouting.

"It's okay, Natalie" I heard Ian whisper softly.

"HAMILTON!" he shouted.

"YES SIR!" he shouted back.

"YOU WILL BE WITH REAGAN" he said.

"YES!" Hamilton and Reagan said at the same time, running over to each other and then meeting half way. Whispering about how fun this was going to be.

"MADISON" he shouted.

"YES SIR!" she shouted grinning.

"YOU WILL BE WITH JONAH!" he screamed.

"AND YOU LITTLE EKAT WILL BE WITH ME!" he laughed at the end of the sentence.

Sinead looked paler then a ghost.

"I WILL DEMONSTRATE!" he shouted. He ran over to Sinead, picked her up, carried her closer to the ledge, then bent down and then chucked her up and over. She flew through the air screaming her head off; she was cut off when she went _splat!_ Into the ground.

"OW!" we heard her scream and we all winced.

"AMY! DAN! YOUR UP!" he shouted.

Dan and I walked up.

"Okay, um…" Dan trailed off.

He put his hand around my waist and tried to pick me up. He found he could do it that way, his shoulders sagged.

"Okay, how about I jump into your arms and then you catch me?" I suggested, seeing are teacher getting impatient.

"It's worth a try" Dan said shrugging holding out his arms.

I ran towards him jumping. He caught me; he staggered a few times before collapsing underneath me.

"COME ON YOU SPINLESS WIMPS GET MOVING!" Eisenhower shouted.

"Okay, let's try that again" Dan squeaked from underneath me.

I quickly got off him and he gasped for breath coughing.

He got up and held his arms out to me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Unless you have a better idea, I think this is the best way" I said.

He nodded.

I ran towards him and this time he held me up, staggering and grunting.

"Amy I can't see, where is the ledge?" he croaked.

"Um, too your left, no your other left, now straight, now go right, and your there" I said.

"Throw" I said.

He chucked me and for a few minutes I was flying, screaming of course, but flying and it was peaceful, until I hit the ledge my stomach colliding with the edge. I gasped for breath and I scrambled to hold on to something. I dragged myself onto the ledge, standing wobbly.

Dan collapsed onto the ground panting.

"How do I get down?" I asked. A metallic hand grabbed me and put me back on the ground. Dan and I dragged ourselves out of the way.

"IAN! NATALIE! GO!" he shouted.

Ian and Natalie walked up there.

Ian moved to pick Natalie up and Natalie screeched.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" she screamed.

"Well, Natalie we can't leave unless I do so…" Ian trailed off.

She harrumphed. Ian wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up.

"See, not so bad" he said attempting a smile.

She glared at him.

He lifted her to about the right distance and then threw her. She flew screaming through the air and face-planted into the ledge.

She let out a screech of disgust.

"UGH! AHH!" she screamed. As she stomped towards the edge, her hair a mess her clothes dirty.

"IAN!" she screamed wobbly in her heels. The metallic hand grabbed her and set her on the ground.

"I am never speaking to you again" she said stiffly.

"Natalie-"he began but dropped it when she stalked past him.

"ALRIGHT! JONAH! MADISON! GO!" he thundered.

Jonah and Madison walked up. Jonah struggled for a little while, trying to pick up Madison, I can imagine it would be hard with all that muscle.

"LOOK WIMP! JUST LET ME DO IT!" she shouted.

She put her hand on his shoulders and pushed herself up, he let out a cry. She stood.

"ALRIGHT THROW" she commanded.

Jonah struggled and eventually managed to chuck her. She flew through the air screaming "WOOOO!" She landed on the ledge with a thud! She got right back up.

"THAT WAS FUN! CAN I GO AGAIN?" she shouted in an excited voice.

"NOPE! WE HAVE TO LET THE REST OF THESE WIMPS HAVE A CHANCE! He hollered. Her shoulders sagged. The metallic hand grabbed her and brought her back down. They quickly got out of the way.

"HAMILTON! REAGAN! GO!" he shouted.

They ran up, gigantic grins on their faces. Hamilton picked Reagan up easily. He lifted her and then sent her soaring through the air, the whole time she was screaming "WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dan and I stood there our mouths hanging open in astonishment. The Holts really amazed me at times like this.

"ALRIGHT! SWITCH GIRLS THROW BOYS!" he hollered to us.

"LITTLE EKAT LET'S GO!" He shouted.

Sinead paled even more if that was possible.

She followed reluctantly.

Eisenhower stood there impatiently.

Fiske Cahill P.O.V

"He's killing them, do something" Nellie shouted to me.

"This guy's got them scared to death" Isabel said excitedly.

"Those poor dears, I hope they don't get it do badly" Jonah's mother said a worried look on her face.

"Those children are really getting it hard, Tomas, all a bunch of brutes" Alistair muttered.

"Now, now everyone calm down, they're doing great, and I'll cut in if things get too bad but this is the Tomas class, what did you expect?" I told them.

Amy P.O.V

Sinead struggled to even move him. She strained, pushing and pulling at the Holt. She was panting and he hadn't moved an inch.

"YOU'RE THE SADDEST BUNCH I'VE EVER MET!" he hollered. Then he picked up Sinead by the collar of her shirt lifting her up to his eye level.

"BUT YOU CAN BET BEFORE WERE THROUGH! EKAT I'LL MAKE A TOMAS OUT OF YOU!" he hollered into her face. She flinched.

"NOW! I'LL GET BACK TO YOU LATER SO OTHERS CAN HAVE A CHANCE!" he shouted.

DAN! AMY! GO!" he shouted, dragging Sinead behind him as he made space for us to throw.

I gulped.

"Okay Dan, same thing" I said and he just nodded.

He ran towards me and I caught him. _God he's heavy! _ I thought bitterly, staggering and gasping.

"Now you know how it feels" Dan said smirking at me. I glared at him.  
I started in the direction I thought the ledge was until Dan said

"Amy, you're going the wrong way, the ledge is that way" he pointed in the opposite direction that I was going in."

I blushed. I staggered and panted forcing my legs to move. My legs were about to give way when I chucked Dan and he went flying screaming like a girl. Landing with a _splat! _I winced.

He stood up shakily.

Eisenhower looked at us like we were so pathetic. The metallic hand grabbed Dan and set him on the ground.

"IAN! NATALIE! GO!" he hollered.

Ian and Natalie went up.

Natalie put her arms around her brother and tried to budge him, but failed.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Eisenhower shouted.

"FISKE SENT ME THE BIGGEST WIMPS ON THE PLANET!" Eisenhower complained.

Natalie tried again and again to lift Ian, but continued to fail. She was panting and still hadn't moved him an inch.

"Come on Natalie" Ian said nervously.

"He's getting impatient" Ian said.

"I know that" she hissed.

She put her arms back around him and he put his arms on her shoulders and together he was lifted off the ground. She quickly chucked him and then collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Ian soared through the sky, screaming like everyone else and went splat like everyone else. He got up quickly, brushing himself off. The metallic hand grabbed him and put him back down. Ian picked up Natalie and carried her out of the way.

"MADISON! JONAH!" he called.

Madison and Jonah came up. Madison didn't hesitate to pick Jonah up and throw him. He cut through the air screaming. Eisenhower sighed in exasperation as yet another person started screaming, he had obviously lost his patience with us and how unfit we were.

"YOU'RE A SPINELESS PALE PATHETIC LOT! AND YOU HAVEN'T GOT A CLUE!" he hollered.

"But we got all of them-"Dan protested.

"SOMEHOW I'LL GET YOU ALL IN SHAPE!" he cut him off.

Jonah landed on the ledge with a splat! The metallic hand grabbed him and put him down.

"REAGAN! HAMILTON! MOVE!" he shouted.

They hurried over, and Reagan lifted her brother with ease and we all stared in shock as she chucked him to the very back of the edge. While the rest of us barely made it to the ledge, besides Madison.

Hamilton sounded like he was having the time of his life. The metallic hand grabbed him and put him down.

"OUR NEXT ACTIVITY WILL BE CARRYING YOUR NEW PARTNER THAT I WILL ASSIGN ON YOUR SHOULDERS THROUGH AND OBSTACLE COURSE!" he hollered. We all looked around desperately.

_Why hasn't Uncle Fiske done something yet _I thought.

"DAN!" he shouted.

"YES SIR!" Dan shouted back standing up straight.

"GOOD JOB! YOU'LL BE WITH MADISON!" he shouted.

Dan's eyes widened as Madison jogged over to him.

"IAN!" he shouted.

"YES SIR!" Ian shouted.

"YOU WILL BE WITH REAGAN!" he ordered.

Ian gulped, but nodded as Reagan came over.

"HAMILTON!" he yelled.

"YES SIR!" he shouted back.

"YOU WILL BE WITH THE EKAT!" he ordered.

Hamilton grinned and jogged over to a paralyzed Sinead.

"JONAH!" he shouted.

"YEAH YO!" he shouted.

"IT IS YES SIR! AND YOU WILL BE WITH PRINCESS OVER THERE" he shouted. Jonah nodded and went over to where Natalie was just waking up. She groaned when she saw Jonah coming.

"AMY!" he shouted.

"YES SIR!" I shouted back.

"YOU'LL BE WITH ME!" he ordered. I gulped visibly.

"DAN YOU WILL CARRY MADISON THROUGH THE OBSTACLE COURSE! GO!" he shouted.

Dan gulped. Madison jumped onto his shoulders.

"GO ALREADY WIMP!" she shouted at him.

He stumbled forward landing straight on his face. Madison got off him so he could get up, then she got back at him.

"Man, was I fool in school for cutting gym" he grumbled.

"You cut gym" I said glaring at him

He let out a nervous laugh. I sighed.

"Dan" I began.

"Don't have time Amy, gotta go" he said and with that he tripped and stumbled his way toward the ramp that would begin the obstacle course. He ran over the hill, dodging knives mostly by face-planting and then getting back up again by Madison pulling him up. He then ran down the hill slipping and tripping until they were both rolling down the hill. Missing all the bullets and fires. Once they reached the bottom they had to go back up another hill. Dan ducked under an axe that came out of the wall, dodged a giant fist that could have crushed him. All the while carrying Madison on his back. He came to the top of the hill to find it was a cliff.

"How do I get down!" he shouted.

"JUMP!" Eisenhower shouted.

"WHAT?" Dan shouted.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Dan cried.

"DO IT! Eisenhower roared.

Dan jumped and landed with a thud onto the ground. Then hauled himself back up and started to slow once he came nearer to us.

"COME ON BOY RUN! RUN! RUN!" Eisenhower shouted.

Dan reluctantly picked up his pace and collapsed when he reached us.

"ALRIGHT!" Eisenhower boomed.

"PRINCESS! YOU WILL CARRY JONAH THROUGH THE OBSTACLE COURSE! GO!" he shouted.

"WHAT?" She shrieked.

"YOU HEARD ME GO!" he shouted.

She let out an ear-piercing shriek of protest. Then Jonah climbed onto her shoulders and she collapsed immediately in her heels. She let out another outraged cry and she struggled to push herself up. Once she was standing she shot a death glare at Eisenhower and then started to wobble along towards the ramp. Collapsing every few inches and then hauling herself back up. When she finally reached the ramp. Eisenhower was ready to blow. She started to wobble up the ramp collapsing and then getting back up.

"How do I get up to the hill?" she asked.

"JUMP!" he shouted.

"I can't jump while-" Natalie started to protest but Eisenhower cut her off.

"DO IT!" he shouted.

She jumped and her stomach hit the edge of the hill and she scrambled to hold on to something. She hauled her and Jonah up onto the hill. Then the knives started to fly. She started to run, then halfway down the hill she lost her shoe and tripped sending them both rolling down the rest of the way.

"MY SHOE!" she cried turning around.

"LEAVE IT!" Eisenhower hollered.

"BUT I'LL RUIN MY PETICURE!" she cried.

"I DON'T CARE" Eisenhower hollered

Her eyes were brimming with tears as she started to run up the other hill dodging fire and bullets, with Jonah singing rap to her all the way. When she reached the top of the other hill, she was panting and doubled over in pain and exhaustion. Tears were running down her face, ruining whatever was left of her make-up. She jumped off the cliff and landed with a splat. She let out a cry of pain, before getting back up. Losing her other shoe. She ground her teeth and continued bare-foot the rest of the way. She staggered over to us, clothes torn and burnt in various places, her hair looked like a rats nest, and her make-up was running. She sniffed before collapsing in front of Eisenhower.

"I HAVE TO SAY I DIDN'T THINK YOU HAD IT IN YOU PRINCESS!" he boomed.

Ian ran to her side helping her up and holding her close.

"IAN! REAGAN!" he shouted. Natalie clung to Ian like a lifeline. _Poor Natalie, she must be having the absolute worst day I thought. _

"IAN YOU WILL CARRY REAGAN THROUGH THE OBSTACLE COURSE!" he hollered. Ian's eyes widened, and he gulped.

Reagan hopped onto Ian's back eagerly. Ian staggered, almost doing a face plant, but caught himself just in time.

"COME ON LET'S GO KABRA!" she yelled practically bouncing on his back. He choked and sputtered, stumbling forward.

"STAND UP STRAIGHT!" Eisenhower hollered. Ian forced himself to stand up straight and continued towards the ramp. Running up it and jumping on top of the hill, wobbling slightly almost falling back off the edge, but Reagan save him by leaning forward as much as possible. But that sent them both into the ground. Ian groaned, but Reagan would have no rests so she pulled him up. Ian started running ducking and jumping, hardly ever running. Eventually he tripped up and they both went flying through the air Reagan screaming "WHOOOO" Ian screaming "AHHHH". Then they hit the bottom of the first hill. Ian groaned in pain, Reagan actually got hurt. She quickly ushered him forward, Ian glared at her before running up the hill continuing to dodge land mines and bullets. They got to the top of the second hill, panting. Ian put his hands on his knees, but Reagan would have none of it. She hit him lightly, telling him to get moving. Ian glowered, and cursed under his breath as he jumped off the cliff. Splatting into the ground and then getting back up and running towards us. We would have clapped for these people, but we were all to paralyzed with fear of being chosen to go next to remember.

Ian collapsed in front of Eisenhower.

"ALRIGHT! EKAT! YOU WILL CARRY HAMILTON THROUGH THE OBSTACLE COURSE! GO!" Eisenhower thundered.

"WHAT?" Sinead cried.

"YOU HEARD ME GO!" he shouted.

Sinead sighed. Hamilton jumped onto her back sending her face first into the ground.

"Mlkjsldkfjldkjf" Sinead said her voice muffled by the ground.

"WHAT?" Hamilton asked.

She pulled her head out of the ground, spitting out dirt.

"Get off me!" she spat.

"Sorry" he said.

They tried again and this time Sinead staggered forward. I could see her eyes tearing up, making her see double. She was hunched over and barely moving toward the ramp.

"COME ON GET A MOVE ON EKAT! AND STAND UP STRIGHT!" Eisenhower shouted.

Sinead picked up her pace wobbling, leaning way to the right and then leaning way to the left before centering. She was running now, breathing heavily, up the ramp and she jumped colliding with the edge of the hill. Letting out a grunt of pain she hauled herself over the top, but did so with too much force sending them both tumbling down the hill. We heard

"Oof! Ow! Get off me! Ow my head! Is that a bruise?" As they tumbled down the hill. Then Hamilton got back onto Sinead and they ran up the hill.

"How do I get down?" Sinead asked between gasps.

"JUMP!" Eisenhower hollered.

"What? But the possibilities of not breaking something are-" Sinead started but Eisenhower cut her off.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE ODDS ARE JUST JUMP!" Eisenhower roared.

Sinead jumped, they both screamed, one out of pleasure the other out of fear. They hit the ground with a thud.

Sinead crawled the rest of the way, and then didn't move.

"ALRIGTH LITLE EKAT! WELL DONE!" Eisenhower said.

"AMY! LET'S SEE HOW STRONG YOU ARE?" Eisenhower hollered to me.

"W-what? M-m-me" I stuttered.

"o-o-o-h, n-n-n-o, y-your j-just w-wasting your t-time" I stuttered even more this time.

"NONSENSE!" he thundered.

"D-don't b-break m-my s-spine" I muttered.

He laughed and then climbed onto my back. I fell face first into the ground. I tried to push myself up, but failed. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"C-can't b-breathe" I gasped, trying vainly to get up or get off me, neither one seemed likely though.

Eisenhower rolled his eyes.

"YOU HAVE PLENTY OF AIR GET MOVING!" he roared. I crawled forward, until he sighed and pulled me up.

"NOW GO!" he shouted. I wobbled and stumbled, losing my balance every few inches like Natalie. When I finally reached the ramp I started to run at Eisenhower's request. I jumped and barely made it to the hill.

I ran through the knives one scraping my cheek, another hitting my leg, and one other one that hit my arm. A bullet grazed my hand, my clothes got plenty of burns and I was panting. Me being me I tripped and we fell down the hill. The minute we stopped rolling Eisenhower was ready to go.

"I'm never going to catch my breath" I muttered to myself. Then Eisenhower was back on my back yelling at me to get moving. I ran up the hill panting, I was seeing double as my vision blurred with tears. I hesitated at the cliff, but Eisenhower just leaned forward and we both fell screaming to the ground. I groaned in pain. My whole body ached like I had been hit by a car.

Which was sort of true in a way. I collapsed unable to go any farther.

"OH COME ON YOUR ALMOST THERE" Eisenhower shouted at me.

"UNCLE FISKE!" I screeched really really mad that he had just abandoned us with this lunatic. I dragged myself forward. When I finally made it, I was seeing spots, I heard clapping and people saying congratulations. Then I blacked out.

I awoke to shouting in my ear. I shot up to see everyone huddled around me and Hamilton shouting into my ear.

"I'm awake" I hissed.

"Oh okay" Hamilton said sheepishly.

"THE NEXT TASK SHALL BE TO SAVE YOUR NEW PARTNER! THEY WILL BE ON A SMALL PLATFORM IN THE MIDDLE OFA PIRANHA INFESTED LAKE" he shouted.

We all groaned.

"AND WE STILL HAVE TWO MORE ACTIVITY AFTER THIS" he shouted cheerfully, we all groaned again.

"DAN!" he shouted.

"YES SIR!" he shouted back.

"YOU WILL BE WITH NATALIE!" he hollered.

"Wait a minute now-"Dan protested.

"NO! NATALIE IS YOUR PARTNER AND THAT IS FINAL!" He shouted.

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim" Natalie said fearfully as she went and sat down next to Dan.

"AMY!" he shouted.

"YES SIR!" I shouted back.

"YOU WILL BE WITH HAMILTON!" he ordered.

I went and sat down next to Hamilton.

"EKAT!" he hollered.

"IT'S SINEAD!" she shouted.

"WHATEVER!" he shouted back.

"YOU WILL BE WITH IAN!" he shouted.

Sinead walked over to where Ian was and sat down.

"JONAH!" he shouted.

"YES SIR!" Jonah said.

"YOU WILL BE WITH REAGAN!" Eisenhower shouted.

Jonah nodded and walked over to where Reagan was.

"MADISON!" he shouted.

"YES SIR!" she replied.

"YOU WILL BE WITH ME!" he ordered.

Madison nodded and came over and sat down next to him.

"DAN YOU WILL BE SAVING NATALIE! NATALIE YOU WILL BE UNCONCIOUS ON THE PLATFORM!" He hollered.

He walked over to Natalie and knocked her out and put her out in the middle of the lake on a small platform.

"GO DAN!" he hollered.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Dan hollered back.

"BE A MAN DAN!" Eisenhower hollered.

"Dan" I said.

"What?" Dan snapped.

"If you don't save her Ian will come down on you like a ton of bricks" I said quietly.

Dan looked over at Ian was watching him through narrowed eyes. He gulped.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Dan said remembering Ian from the Lucian class.

Dan dove into the piranha infested lake. Punching and kicking at the piranhas, taking out as many as he could. But he swam fast towards the platform, he grabbed Natalie and started to swim back, he used Natalie as a weapon whacking them with her hand and his hands that made an extra pair of hands.

He dragged himself out of the lake panting, he dropped to his knees. His clothes were torn he had bite marks and bruises all over and he was soaked to the bone. I ran over to him and wrapped him in a hug. He clung to me shivering. Ian ran to Natalie who was coughing up a lot of water.

"Why am I wet? Why is Daniel wet?" Natalie asked confused.

"I saved your life" Dan croaked still shivering.

Ian and I backed away from them on command of Eisenhower.

Dan's P.O.V

I was so cold, so tired and in so much pain. I hated this class, good thing it was the only one we had to take for to be ready for the Vespers.

"Daniel?" Natalie said cautiously.

"It's Dan" I said through gritted teeth.

"Right, um, I just wanted to say….smldknfldkhj" Natalie mumbled the last part.

"What?" I asked.

"I said thank you" she snapped looking down.

"Oh, um, well your welcome" I said awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

Amy P.O.V

Natalie and Dan were talking, about what I have no clue. Ian came and stood next to me, putting at comforting arm around my shoulders. My eyelids were dropping; I could barely keep myself from just feinting again

"AMY!" he hollered. I sighed irritably.

"Yes sir!" my tired voice said, it even sounded weak to my own ears.

"PATHETIC!" he shouted. I winced.

"YOU WILL SAVE HAMILTON!" he said. My eyes widened and I let out a groan burying my face in Ian's shoulder. He gave me a sympathetic glance.

"Love, I wouldn't recommend keeping him waiting" he whispered softly into my ear.

I nodded tiredly.

I saw him knock out Hamilton and knew I was doomed.

"Ian?" I said.

"Yes, love?" He said a curious gleam in his eyes.

"I don't think I'm going to survive this class" I said weakly.

"Don't give up just yet" Ian said attempting a smile. I just gave him a look.

"Good luck, love" he whispered kissing my hand.

I dragged myself to edge of the lake; I saw the piranhas jumping out of the lake eager for food. I paled.

Before I could chicken out I jumped into the lake, submerging my entire body in ice cold water. I resurfaced gasping for breath. I saw the piranhas coming towards me and seriously regretted my decision of jumping in. I tried to avoid most of them, but that didn't really work to well, I was in their turf so to speak. I continued to swim, now bleeding and freezing cold. I pulled Hamilton off the platform and promptly started to drown under his weight. I desperately swam upwards trying to swim up to the surface. I gasped for air once I reached the surface, then the piranhas started attacking me again and I started to drown again. Between Hamilton's weight and the piranhas attacking me, I was having way more than second thoughts about this.

I lashed out at anything that moved really, since I couldn't really see very well underwater. I fought my way to the surface. Gasping for air again, I struggled to swim towards the shore since I had to keep Hamilton alive as well.

I continued to swim, fighting off piranhas or trying to at least. When I finally reached shore, I collapsed coughing up tons of water. Ian came over to me and rubbed my back soothingly. I leaned on him for support; Dan was too tired to move after his excursion, I don't blame him.

"IAN!" Eisenhower hollered.

"YES SIR!" he said loudly.

"YOU WILL BE SAVING SINEAD! GO!" he shouted.

Ian's shoulders sagged. He walked over to the lake with a grim look on his face. He jumped into the lake, and resurfaced quickly gasping from the cold. He quickly started to swim in the opposite direction of the piranhas. Making them follow him, so that they would be behind him when he went to go grab Sinead, he's smart. Most of us are too tired to think logically. He circled back to the platform; grabbed Sinead and started swimming back to shore when the piranhas caught up to them. He fought them off as best he could, but it was obviously a stretch of his strength.

He dragged them both on shore. He started coughing up water; I ran to him, I knelt down next to him and did the same thing he did to me. He smiled up gratefully at me.

"GOOD JOB!" Eisenhower shouted.

"REAGAN! YOU WILL BE SAVING JONAH" he hollered.

Reagan did a boo-yah and then waited impatiently at the edge of the lake. The minute Jonah was set down on the platform she jumped in beating the crap out of the piranhas before they even had the chance to bite her. They steered clear of her on her way back. She swam back triumphantly walking out with ease, not the least bit tired. While the rest of us were either passed out or close to passing out.

"MADISON!" he thundered.

"YES SIR!" she replied.

"YOU WILL BE SAVING ME!" he said.

We all stared in shock as he gave Madison the permission to knock him out.

"DON'T TRY TO ESCAPE BECAUSE FISKE WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" He said. All of our shoulders sagged in disappointment as our one hope of survival was crushed.

He was put on the platform and Madison jumped in beating the crap out of the piranhas and successfully lugging him back to shore.

He awoke.

"ALRIGHT OUR NEXT ACTIVITY WILL BE ROCK CLIMBING! THE BOY WILL CLIMB UP THE MOUNTAIN WITH THE GIRL CLIMBING ON HIS SHOULDERS! WHEN YOU GET TO THE TOP YOU WILL JUMP OFF THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN AND YOU WILL ONLY SURVIVE IF YOU BELIEVE IN THE TOMAS CAUSE IS THAT CLEAR?" he shouted.

"Yes sir" we all said really tiredly, except for the Holts of course who were just as enthusiastic as at the beginning of the class.

"AMY!" he shouted.

"What?" I asked

"YES SIR! TO YOU! YOU WILL BE WITH IAN!" he ordered. I nodded and crawled over to where Ian was. Ian chuckled when he saw me crawling.

"May I ask why you're crawling?" he said amusement glittering in his eyes.

"I don't feel like walking" I grumbled.

"Okay" Ian said putting his hands up in a surrender motion.

"DAN!" he shouted.

"Hm?" Dan said just waking up.

"YES SIR! COME ON WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE? YOU WILL BE WITH REAGAN!" he shouted. He nodded and crawled over to where Reagan was sitting up right listening intently.

"MADISON!" he hollered.

"YES SIR!" she hollered back.

"YOU WILL BE WITH HAMILTON!" he boomed.

She grinned and jogged over to Hamilton who was just waking up.

"EKAT!" he shouted.

"What?" she asked glaring at him.

"YES SIR TO YOU! YOU WILL BE WITH ME!" he hollered.

Sinead huffed and stalked over to where Eisenhower was standing.

"PRINCESS!" he hollered.

Natalie just glared at him.

"YOU WILL BE WITH ME!" he said grinning. She groaned and crawled over to where he was.

"HAMILTON AND MADISON! YOU TWO WILL GO FIRST!" he said smiling at them. They grinned back and raced towards the climbing wall that had to be at least 60 ft tall. My mouth dropped open. Madison hopped on top of Hamilton's shoulders and they scaled the wall as if they were just climbing the rock wall on the playground at school. They reached the top and then they jumped off like the lunatics that they were and disappeared screaming "WHOOO!' into the fog.

"JONAH AND EKAT! GO!" he shouted. They both went up to the wall and gulped. Sinead hopped onto Jonah's shoulders. Jonah started to climb and so did Sinead they got about half-way before they slipped back down a few hand-holds.

Both of them were clinging to the wall for dear life. Since Eisenhower said that harnesses were for babies, they didn't have a harness.

They continued to climb upward on the command of Eisenhower. When they reached the top they hollered down "HOW DO WE GET DOWN?"

"LEAP OF FAITH IN THE TOMAS CAUSE REMEMBER!" Eisenhower hollered.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING" Sinead hollered back.

"THE CHANCE OF SURVIVAL IS LIKE 1%" Sinead hollered.

"DON'T DOUBT JUST DO!" Eisenhower hollered up.

"OH I GET IT LIKE INDIANA JONES!" Jonah hollered.

"EXACTLY!" Eisenhower hollered back.

Jonah closed his eyes took a step and fell screaming into the fog. Sinead started to panic.

"JUMP EKAT!" Eisenhower hollered.

"YOU EXPERIENCING A CRAZY STREAK! YOU'RE INSANE!" she screamed at him.

"TRUST ME!" he hollered.

Sinead swallowed her doubt and stepped off the mountain she fell into the fog screaming.

"DAN AND REAGAN! GO!" he hollered.

Reagan jumped onto Dan's shoulders making him stagger towards the wall. He started to climb slowly when Reagan intervened.

"TOO SLOW! COME ON WIMP! WE NEED TO GO FASTER!" she yelled climbing so fast that she was barely on Dan's shoulders anymore.

"HOLD UP!" Dan yelled trying to catch up to her.

Once they reached the top Reagan started to run towards the edge.

"THIS IS MY FAVORITE PART!" she hollered. She ran and ran and then jumped off screaming "WHOOO!" and disappearing into the fog.

"COME ON DAN IT'S REALLY FUN!" she hollered from inside the fog.

Dan looked the palest of all of us right now. He took a deep breath and jumped screaming. I was ready to give up then and there. I just saw my little brother jump off a mountain.

"PRINCESS COME ON!" he called as he ran towards the wall. He lifted her onto his shoulders and did most of the climbing actually. When they reached the top he ran to the edge and jumped off screaming "WHOOO!" Natalie looked like she was ready to throw up. Then she took a deep breath and stepped off screaming like a banshee.

"IAN AND AMY GET MOVING!" Eisenhower hollered to us. I started shaking.

"I-Ian?" I stuttered.

"Yes love?" he said.

"I-I-I c-c-can't d-do t-this" I whispered.

"Yes you can, come on get on my shoulders" he smiling at me.

"Ian I-I'm s-scared of heights" I forced out.

Ian looked from to the mountain and then back at me.

"That's okay, just don't look down" he said smiling encouragingly at me.

"Well, we can't get out of here unless we do, so we kind of have to" he persuaded.

I sighed and climbed onto his shoulders, he grunted in pain.

"Oh, sorry am I hurting you?" I asked worriedly.

"No, no love I'm fine don't be sorry" he said grimacing.

"I'm just worn out from today's activities, that's all" he said convincingly.

"Are you sure?" I said looking at him concerned.

"Yes I'm sure" he said. Before I could protest anymore he started to climb which forced me to climb. We slipped and I got a huge cut from this really sharp rock, apparently Ian did too because I heard him hiss in pain.

"Ian?" I said.

"I'm fine" he said through gritted teeth reading my mind.

"Love are you bleeding?" he asked looking up at me.

"Yes I am, if you must know" I said trying to stay calm.

He nodded and continued to climb upwards, picking up the pace. I followed suit, when we finally reached the top.

We were both holding our sides, doubled over in pain.

"Love, I would just like to say this now since we might not make it out of here alive, I'm really, truly sorry for what I did too you" he said. I looked to his eyes for conformation; they gleamed with pain and truth.

"I forgive you Ian" I whispered.

Then Ian did something that surprised me. He walked over to me in one stride and kissed me on the mouth. I was shocked to say the least, but soon adjusted and kissed him back.

When we broke apart we were both breathing hard.

"I love you Amy" he whispered, his breath fanning my face. I closed my eyes.

"I love you too Ian" I breathed. We were about to kiss again when we heard Eisenhower screaming at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UP THERE? JUMP ALREADY!" he screamed.

"Together?" I said a little unsure.

"Together" Ian said smiling at me.

"I believe" I whispered. I heard Ian whispering the same thing. And for some reason a song came to mind. I'm a Believer. So I was falling off a mountain, holding hands with Ian, whispering I believe and thinking the song I'm a Believer as well as screaming. It was one of the weirdest and scariest moments of my life.

Our fall was stopped short by a net. I sighed in relief.

"OUR LAST ACTIVITY WILL BE MARTIAL ARTS!" he shouted. Everyone groaned, except, yep you guessed it the Holts.

"DAN!" he shouted "YOU WILL BE WITH SINEAD".

"Whatever" he grumbled.

Eisenhower glared at him.

"AMY!" he hollered.

"Yeah?" I said

"YOU WILL BE WITH JONAH!" he shouted.

I walked over to where Jonah was and sat down.

"IAN!" he shouted.

"Yes?" he said.

Eisenhower glowered.

"YOU WILL BE WITH MADISON!" he hollered.

Ian walked over to where Madison was and sat down.

"PRINCESS!" he shouted.

"IT'S NATALIE!" she screeched.

"I DON'T CARE!" he screamed back.

"YOU WILL BE WITH REAGAN!" he continued.

She huffed and walked over to where Reagan was.

"HAMILTON YOU WILL BE WITH ME!" he shouted. Hamilton jogged over to where he was.

"YOU WILL DO THE SIMPLE KICK TO THE GUT!" Eisenhower shouted.

Dan kicked Sinead in the gut making her double over in pain.

"Sorry" he said.

"DON'T APOLOGIZE! SHE'S THE ENEMY RIGHT NOW!" Eisenhower hollered.

I didn't want to hurt Jonah so I just kicked him lightly.

"THAT WAS PATHETIC!" Eisenhower screamed.

I just lost my temper and kicked Jonah as hard as I possibly could. Ian raised his eyebrows at me. I just glared at him.

Ian kicked Madison in the gut, hard, but since she was a Holt it just made her flinch. Ian sighed; I gave him a sympathetic glance. The same thing happened to Natalie. Reagan kicked her dad, but he just laughed. Then it was time to switch.

So Sinead kicked Dan and he doubled over in pain. Jonah kicked me and I doubled over, pain searing though me. Madison kicked Ian and he had tears in his eyes when he doubled over. Same thing happened to Natalie and Reagan too.

"THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY! HOPE YOU ALL GOT INTO SHAPE!" he shouted. Before leaving the classroom, we all collapse panting.

So when Jonah's mom came in and saw us all on the floor passed out or close to passing out, covered in blood, dirt, and wet, she was very confused.

"Oh wow, what happened to you kids?" she asked.


	5. Chapter 5 The Janus class

Chapter 5: The Janus Class

Amy P.O.V

"You don't want to know" Dan croaked from the floor. Jonah's mother raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Well, welcome to the Janus class I'm Cora Wizard, but you can call me Cora" she said smiling at us.

We were all immediately suspicious or maybe that was just me.

"Today we will be doing-"she began but she was cut off by the lights going out, actually we lost power all together. I stifled a scream; unfortunately Natalie was not able to stifle hers.

Then I heard more screams, then I heard someone laugh and my blood ran cold. I knew that laugh; it was the laugh of a cold-blooded killer. There was only one person that laugh could belong too.

Isabel Kabra. Then I lost it and screamed I was shaking really hard I crawled underneath my desk. Tears started to fall from my eyes; I tried to make my sobbing quiet. I felt someone's hand on my arm, I sucked in a breath to scream but whoever it was put there other hand over my mouth.

"Relax love, it's just me, Ian" he whispered into my ear, his breath tickling my ear. I sighed in relief, and then I turned around to face him and buried my head in shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. Rubbing his hands up and down my back, making 'shhing' noises quietly in my ear. Eventually my sobbing turned into silent tears and then into nothing.

"Thank you" I whispered clinging to him as if I were afraid he was going to go away.

"Anytime love" he whispered kissing me softly. A happy sigh escaped my lips, and he chuckled softly.

"Amy, we need to get out of here" he whispered to me, his eyes fixed intently on me. I nodded.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"Natalie will take care of Dan and get him out, she owes him and she should be coming up with the same strategy as me" Ian started.

"Sinead is and Ekat, she'll figure it out and hopefully help either the Holts or Jonah" Ian said.

"Then that would leave either The Holts or Jonah" I said.

"Yes, but Cora would probably save her son, and Sinead would come to that conclusion quickly she probably already came to that conclusion and she would help the Holts because they are inseparable" Ian explained.

I just stared at him dumbfounded.

"You work really well under pressure" I squeaked.

He chuckled, weather at my expression or my voice I may never know. He crouched low, took my hand, and started to lead me towards the side door. Ian moved silently not making a sound, as for me I was almost silent, almost. He was barely visible in the darkness, especially since he was wearing black and he was skilled in blending in and all of that. So the only reassurance I had that he was even there, was that he was a (holding my hand and pulling me and b (constantly checking to make sure I was still there.

Whenever he looked back at me his amber eyes seemed to glow, I would feel my heart flutter and my palms get sweaty. That was attractive. We reached the side door and Ian effortlessly picked the lock, since all the technology that would have kept us in was out along with the lights.

"Where are we going?" I hissed at Ian.

"The main room" Ian hissed back.

"What? Are you insane? Isabel will probably be there waiting for us, knowing that we would try to contact help, and that there was a food and water supply there!" I hissed at him.

"No, she knows that we were in the classroom, she will probably think that a( we are too stupid to think to go to the main room or b( we were so scared we couldn't think logically. So, she's probably coming in here to kill us" Ian explained softly to me.

"But, she has probably left someone there to make sure we don't go there" Ian continued thoughtfully.

"Okay, so what do we do if she did leave someone there to guard the main room?" I asked.

"We'll deal with that when we get there" Ian said. Ian continued to pull me in the general direction of the main room. There were red alarm lights flashing, but no noise, because that just makes it harder to think.

A little ways later we heard high heels clicking on the floor, heading in the general direction of the classroom. I gulped and my heart started beating faster, if that was even possible at this point. I felt Ian tug on my hand. I followed him as he pulled me down the hall in the opposite direction of the main room.

"Um, Ian the main room is in the other direction" I whispered.

"Tell that to Isabel" Ian hissed at me and continued to pull me along.

He dragged me through hallway after hallway and we eventually ended up in the kitchen area.

We stopped and I took a minute breathe and then we heard high heels clicking again, they sounded like they were headed this way. We froze.

"Under here" Ian hissed.

"What? Then we'll be trapped" I whispered frantically.

"Isabel will spot us if we try to make a break for it, or if we do manage to escape her vision, the door is not nearly as silent as we are" Ian hissed.

I nodded and he pulled me underneath the table.

"Close your eyes" he whispered.

"Why?" I whispered.

"If you see her you will freak out" he hissed to me.

"Good idea" I whispered and closed my eyes. Ian kept his hand interlaced with mine. We heard the door open and high heels clicking.

"Where are you?" Isabel's cold playful voice echoed in the dead silence of the kitchen.

"Come out come out where ever you are" she called; I shivered and willed myself not to scream.

"I know you're in here" she called again.

"I heard you, you can't hide from me forever" she hissed. I heard her heels clicking on the floor and my breathing sped up.

Ian's P.O.V

I heard Amy's breathing speed up as Isabel's high heels clicked towards us.

_We are so dead if Isabel hears Amy's breathing_ I thought. Then I thought of something, I quickly pushed my lips onto hers. I felt her go rigid and relax; she wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me back.

I tried to focus on the sound of Isabel's high heels, but it wasn't easy, okay so I couldn't concentrate on anything.

All the sounds in the world were fuzzed out, not that there were many to begin with. I vaguely heard Isabel's high heels clicking away from us and once I was sure she was gone I pulled back gently. I heard her let out a soft gasp as she struggled to control her breathing again.

I chuckled.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her jade eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Your breathing was too loud and it was the most pleasurable way for both of us" I stated simply flashing her my most charming smile.

Amy P.O.V

"We need to get going" Ian said grabbing my hand, he pulled me out the door and back into the hallway. We heard Isabel's high pitched, cold laughter. We glanced at each other and then started at a sprint; we ran and ran until we burst through the main room doors gasping for breath.

When we looked up, we saw Evan.


	6. Chapter 6 The Confession

**Hey Everybody! So glad that you guys kept reading after that horrible cliffhanger. Sorry for the wait on the last chapter, I was having some serious issues. Here is the next one.**

Chapter 6: The Confession

Amy P.O.V

I gasped in shock and recognition. Ian's eyes narrowed dangerously, giving him the famous Kabra death glare that Isabel usually used when interrogating enemies.

Evan gulped nervously and then he saw me and smirked. I just glared at him.

"How nice to see you again Ames" Evan said cheerfully.

"Don't call me that VESPER!" I spat.

"CAHILL!" he spat back.

"Proud to be" I snapped. Evan looked disgusted.

"You could join us you know, your talents would be so useful, unfortunately your boyfriend gets this offer as well" Evan said glaring at Ian, but not coming even close to being as threatening as a Kabra, no Ian I thought correcting myself.

I was just about to respond when the Holts came barreling through yelling their battle cry at the top of their lungs. Sinead lagged behind yelling "YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE IN THEIR! WAIT UP! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME! UGH!"

Ian's arms snaked around my waist and pulled me out of the way as the Holts ran up and stood next to us. Fists at the ready.

Sinead followed, having already created three guns, four grenades and five pairs of night vision goggles.

Natalie and Dan were right behind them. They came and stood beside us, Natalie holding her dart gun threateningly, and Dan taking his martial arts pose. And instead of feeling afraid I felt confident, because I knew that this time they were with me instead of against me, like a real family.

"Never in a million years" I said smiling sweetly at him. Evan's eyes darkened considerably.

"That's too bad, you would have been a useful ally" Evan said starting to approach. Ian immediately pushed me behind him, holding his gun calmly, as if the silent threat was something he did every day. He probably did do that every day back when he was living with Isabel, that sounds really wrong…..Focus Amy I thought shaking my head.

Evan raised his eyebrows at me.

"See you have a new boyfriend" Evan said the corners of his mouth twitching upward.

I knew he was expecting me to deny it, everyone was. I decided I would give them a little surprise of my own.

"Yep, that's right" I said reaching for Ian's hand and intertwining our fingers. Ian looked surprised, but pleasantly so. The surprise was quickly replaced by the famous Kabra smirk.

Evan's expression darkened even more.

"I thought you didn't like him" Evan spat.

"I don't" she said confidently. Evan looked confused, and so did everyone else, Ian looked genuinely hurt.

_Okay this is it Amy, you can do this _I told myself.

"I-I love him" I said quietly, mentally slapping myself for stuttering. Ian's hurt face twisted into one of pure joy, he was grinning so wide, I thought his face would break. His beautiful amber eyes sparkled with happiness and my heart swelled at the thought that little old me was the cause of all of this joy.

"Oh, that's so cliché Amy" Evan said, ruining the moment. I glared at him.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked, it was a rhetorical question, but he decided to answer it anyway.

"Yes, actually I do, I really don't have time for your cheesy love fest so say goodbye to your boyfriend, Amy" Evan said drawing a knife, there was a shot and then he was dead. Ian blew the smoke off the tip of his gun. My eyes were wide, I looked between dead Evan and Ian blowing the smoke off of his gun and it finally clicked.

"How did you-but I thought-when did you" I stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence.

"Ian, you can't just kill people" I sputtered.

"He was going to kill one of us" Ian argued.

"Yeah, but couldn't you have knocked him out or thrown him in jail or something" I said.

"Sorry love wasn't enough time" Ian said.

"And besides, killing him is a lot easier, that way we never have to deal with him again" He persuaded, flashing me that charming smile.

He came closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist he whispered "I love you too love" I shivered at the close proximity. He lowered his head and kissed me.

There was a chorus of aww's and cheers and someone making a gagging noise. I pulled back for a second, Ian gave me a confused look.

"Dan! Stop being a dweeb!" I shouted at him, and then went back to kissing Ian.

Life does not get any better than this. There was a coughing noise and I was about to yell at Dan to get over the fact that I was with Ian when I realized it wasn't Dan.

I pulled back to see Uncle Fiske standing there with Nellie, Cora, Eisenhower Holt, and Alistair Oh. I blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Uncle Fiske, Nellie" I said giving them my best smile.

Nellie smiled at me.

"I'm happy for you kiddo" she said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Nellie! You're the best" I said smiling and hugging her back.

Uncle Fiske looked less than amused.

"We'll talk about his later" he said his voice was monotone, so you couldn't tell what he was feeling.

I gulped.

"Right now, we have Vespers to get rid of" Uncle Fiske said.

"We do?" Dan said confused.

"We do, outside there are quite a lot of them, so half of you will go to the backyard, and half of you to the front" Fiske said.

"Any questions?" Fiske asked. There was silence.

"Good, Holts, you will go to the front yard along with Alistair and Sinead" Fiske instructed.

One Vesper came through and Alistair promptly jabbed him in the stomach with his cane, behind the knees, and then finally over the head.

We all stared in shock.

"Come on children, time is wasting" Alistair said walking out the door and into the front yard.

"Well go one, right now Alistair is moving faster than you" Fiske insisted.


	7. Chapter 7 The Mini War

Chapter 7: The Mini War

Amy P.O.V

I could not believe that Alistair just took out that Vesper.

"Amy, Dan, Ian, Natalie" Fiske called. All four of us turned our attention to him.

"You four will take the back" Fiske said. I nodded along with my brother, Ian and Natalie. We all headed back there together.

Natalie and Dan bickering as usual. When we reached the back I saw about 20 Vespers. 10 girls and 10 guys (yes I did count and no they were not split into boys and girls or anything like that)

I gulped audibly. Ian reached for my hand and squeezed it tightly I squeezed back as hard as I could. I saw a flicker of pain in Ian's eyes and then it was gone.

He forced a smile onto his face when he realized I was looking.

Dan and Natalie's eyes were wide in shock.

"O-okay everybody" I said mentally kicking myself for stuttering.

"How many people do you think you guys can take?" I asked weakly.

"Well that would depend on how you wanted to split it up?" Ian said.

"Yeah, we could do 10 and 10 or we could do-"Dan began but I cut him off.

"Let's do that" I said quickly deciding to split it evenly.

"Dan you and Natalie are going to be partners" I said.

"WHAT?!" they both yelled.

"You heard me" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"BUT AMY!" Dan whined.

"No buts" I said.

"Ian I will not work with that miscreant" Natalie said turning her back on Dan.

"And I will not work with that snob" Dan said, turning his back to Natalie's back.

I sighed and gave Ian a look, Ian pretended not to notice.

"Ian" I hissed elbowing him gently.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

I blushed lightly at the use of my pet name.

"A little help here would be appreciated" I said glaring at him.

He sighed.

"Natalie, come on, I know Dan's not exactly prince charming but-"Ian began but Natalie cut him off.

"NOT EXACTLY PRINCE CHARMING! HE IS GROSS! STUPID AND IMMATURE!" Natalie screamed.

"Now now Natalie, calm down, that wasn't very nice, we are trying to make peace, remember?" Ian said placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

She let out an outraged huff and continued to ignore Dan.

"Dan" I began.

"Don't even try it Amy, I will not work with that vain, self-obsessed, stuck up, snob!" Dan hissed at me.

"DAN!" I hissed/shouted at him.

"We are trying to make peace, remember?" I hissed again.

"So what? I never said I would make peace with HER!" he hissed back.

"Yes you did, you did when you agreed to take on the Madrigal cause" I argued.

Dan growled and muttered something under his breath.

"Now I suggest you man up and apologize" I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Apologize? To her?" Dan said looking incredulously at me.

"Yes, that's right, now do it before they decide to shoot!" I hissed at them.

"Okay okay I'm sorry" They both said at the same time turning around.

"Alright, come on Ian" I said grabbing his arm and dragging him in the opposite direction.

"Well, don't you have anything to say?" I asked.

"Only that Natalie will be Natalie" he answered, smirking at me.

"Oh, what are you smirking at?" I asked, he never got to answer because a shot was fired and it went right between us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long and I completely understand if you hate me and never review this story again. So, this is going to end the Vesper Training and I will be starting the new story the Sequel to this story which this chapter tells you. So, if you liked this story I will be working on writing the first chapter of the sequel. Christmas Break is coming up so it should be up by the end of Thursday but it may be up sooner depending on how much free time I have. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 The Mini War part 2

Amy's P.O.V

My mind froze. All my brain could register was the fact that a bullet had just sped by, inches from my face. Ian had better reflexes then me because seconds after the bullet whizzed by, he pulled out his gun and started shooting. Three people, dead. I just kind of stood there, shocked.

I was woken from my state of shock by Ian's voice saying "Love, I know I'm incredibly handsome, but could you daydream about me at a more convenient time"

I'm sure my face was bright red.

"I wasn't daydreaming!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh really?" he said "then what were you doing?"

"I was um…planning" I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me "and what did you come up with?" he asked, shooting two more people.

More shots were fired at us; luckily none of them hit us, although one did scrap my arm.

"Um…." I said.

He smirked; "here" he said tossing me a gun. I caught it and then spazzed and dropped it.

"Smooth" he said, with that same stupid smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up" I hissed.

He laughed. I bent down and picked it up holding it as far away from me as I possibly could.

"Um…Ian?" I said.

"What?" he asked narrowly avoiding getting it by a bullet.

"How do you use this?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'how do you use this?' haven't you ever used a gun before?" he asked.

I shook my head.

He looked at me incredulously.

"Well, I don't have time to teach you now, so…..here" he said pulling a knife out of his back pocket,"Use this".

"Um…Ian?" I said.

"Hm?" he said.

"What makes you think I can throw a knife and actually hit what I'm supposed to hit?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Then you'll have to get in close to them" he said firing another shot and hitting the target. That's another down. So that's six in all so far and only four left.

"But Ian they have guns" I protested.

"Then creep around the back of one of them while their focused on me and stab them" He said.

"You make it sound so easy" I muttered. I slowly started to ease my way over to where the Vespers were. One baby step at a time. I scurried from shadow to shadow trying to be stealthy. When I reached the back side of one of them I had to stop and take a couple of quiet breaths to calm my nerves.

_Could I really do it? Could I really kill someone? I mean I know their my enemy, but still, Could I really take a human life? A human who is threatening my family_. Yes.

The moment my brain registered that answer, my blade was in the persons back before I could even stop to think about my decision.

My eyes widened as I heard a grunt of pain. I slowly pulled the knife back out, it was covered in blood. _I just killed someone_ was the first thought through my head. I stumbled backwards gripping the knife tightly, so tightly that my knuckles turned white. I sat down in a shadow, in a trance. My brain not really comprehending what I had just done. That or not **willing** to comprehend what I had just done.

That made me rethink who was really the bad guy here, or if we were both bad guys and there was no good guy. I shook my head fiercely, _these people were here to kill me and my family and so I am killing them in self-defense. Keep it simple Amy_ I thought to myself. I looked around me and all the Vespers were dead. I felt bad that Ian had done most of the work.

Ian walked over to me, a concerned look on his face, "Love, are you alright? You look kind of pale" he asked. I nodded weakly, he offered me his hand and I took it. He pulled me up and when I stumbled he caught me.

He held my arm gently, but firmly and guided me back inside the house. He made sure I was sitting comfortably and that I was really find before sitting down beside me.

"I killed someone" I whispered, not really to anyone in particular but Ian answered anyways.

"It was for a good cause, Amy" he said, my head snapped up at my name. He almost never used my name, always his annoying pet name. _Hey I forgot to tell him off for calling me that, Darn it! _

I was about to reply when Natalie and Dan came back in bickering as usual.

"Not true, I so killed more people then you!" Dan shouted.

"Oh yeah right! You wish" Natalie spat back.

Dan glared at her and she glared right back.

I sighed, resting my head on Ian's shoulder "I think I just got a headache" I mumbled.

He laughed and said "me too".

Dan and Natalie were now arguing about whose branch was better.

"Madrigals are so cooler then Lucians!" Dan exclaimed.

"Lucians have so much more class then Madrigals, not to mention more killing skills" Natalie said haughtily.

"You guys used to be scared of Madrigals" Dan said smirking.

"The key phrase there Daniel is 'used to be'" Natalie said smirking triumphantly.

I groaned, plugging my ears.

The rest of the family came back, successful. Fiske told everyone that we all did an excellent job and that we should all get some rest because tomorrow were going camping.

I groaned loudly, burying my face in Ian's shoulder. He laughed.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!" I said.

"Oh but it is, your just so adorable when your upset" Ian said smirking at me.

I whined and tried to hide my burning face. He laughed enjoyably, twirling a piece of my hair around his finger.

"Come on Love, we have to go to bed" he said. I groaned again, not wanting to move and feeling sick.

He sighed and picked me up bridal style; I blushed and stuttered "w-w-what are you d-doing?" I asked.

He smirked "Carrying you, of course, since you refuse to walk yourself". I blushed even more but laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as he carried me up the stairs.

I vaguely remember him tucking me and kissing me on the forehead and saying "sweet dreams, love". I snuggled into the side that he had just briefly sat on and went to sleep.


End file.
